


【山龟 PK】你相信命运吗5

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 命运系列5





	【山龟 PK】你相信命运吗5

50%杂志 50%脑洞

当杂志采访问到“你相信命运吗？”，“相信。”这个问题在我的心中早已有了答案，生活中有很多命运带给我的提示，在我看来，命运是看待事物的一种态度，所以我愿意直面命运。

那夜与他的重逢对我来说就是非常珍贵的命运。

17年在充电期间能和他重新组成限定组合真的非常开心，不光可以一起参与电视剧的拍摄，还能一起进行音乐的制作和舞台表演，对我来说是很久没有的轻松愉快的体验。更重要的是，与他之间的默契，是其它任何人都无法给予我的，我们话不用说全就能互相理解，仅靠眼神就能读懂对方。在团那么多年，已经快要忘记自己才是末子，背负着很多的责任前行，有时不得不考虑到团队的均衡，而去做一些妥协，一条独木桥走到黑。但是和他一起的时候，并不需要考虑这些责任，可以将完美的“龟梨和也”这个形象展现给大家，而不需要有任何的负担，还能在私下里将废材“和也君”的一面完全的展现出来。和他在一起的自己也被很多人说笑容变得不一样了，更接近平时生活中的样子呢。两个人在一起的时候,小孩子的感觉就不自觉出来了。真的从很小的时候就认识了呢，就像青梅竹马一样，两人在一无所有的时候成为的朋友，所以一呼一吸都能相通。年少时渗透进记忆的交情到如今更显难能可贵。我们之间存在着许多只有我俩才懂的某些感受，我们有着共同的目标，并为之前行，奋斗。我们就像是在同一片土地上、汲取着同样的营养成长起来的一样，本性都是一样的。性格相似、拥有同样的世界观、有着共同的兴趣爱好……但我们之间的默契不只限于那些，我们的魅力在于能够认同对方的不同之处。就像“与生俱来的朋友”一样！而我并不仅仅想只是朋友……他的温柔，让我沉溺其中。是啊，他一直都是那么温柔的人，斑驳的记忆在脑海中浮现，是那一年下雨的夜晚为我撑伞，打开车门，送我回家的他。

到底是什么时候开始沉沦在他的温柔之中，我已无从考证，和他对视时在他眼神中读懂的对我的肯定、赞扬让我心生欢喜。想见他，想和他一起做点什么，每当我这么想的时候，拿出手机，将文字反复删掉重新编辑的时候，就会收到他发来的短信，一如多年前一样，撒娇可爱的语气，明明平时看起来那么成熟稳重的人，却意外的有着爱撒娇的一面呢，他说想吃我煮的关东煮，“只要你想吃，我随时都可以做给你吃哦”。喜欢看他听到这句话时满足的表情。

我知道一直进行着个人活动的他时常也会有非常孤独的时候，只要他想，我这里随时可以成为他的港湾，我也想成为他的依靠。

本来我以为我们之间应该就会一直保持这样的关系，虽然自己时常想再亲近一点，但又怕走近那一步的不可挽回。但最近的他变得有点奇怪，总是会给我发一些他的自拍照，虽然他不管什么时候看起来都是那么帅，收到这样的信息我也很开心，有时就会忍不住想戏弄他一下“你是我的菜哦”，时常他也会跑来我家蹭吃蹭喝，有时也会醉倒在我家留宿，不得不说，即使是喝醉睡着的样子，也依然是那么帅呢，把他搬到床上的时候还会很可爱的对我说谢谢。上次喝醉留宿以后他却突然对我说“反正经常醉倒在你家，不如把我的睡衣和洗漱用品也放一套在你家吧？”我楞了一会就答应了他的请求，结果这家伙马上兴高采烈的火速将东西搬来了我家，真是拿他没办法。那天晚上喝了酒以后在沙发上睡着了，明明听到他说“洗澡水放好了哦”的声音，也不想起来，结果就被他直接抱到了浴室，听着他胸口的心跳一时还没反映过来，直到他说“需不需要帮你把衣服也脱掉？”我才反映过来发生了什么，被放下以后他也走出了浴室，我终于轻松的呼出一口气，刚刚躺在浴缸里还在回想刚刚发生的事的时候，他又走了进来，“很久没有一起泡澡了呢，反正你的浴缸也够大，我们挤一挤吧”说完就很自然的在我面前开始脱起了衣服，虽然以前也会经常一起洗澡、泡澡什么的，但是他突然带着点诱惑的在我面前脱掉衣服还是第一次看到，等看到他脱掉下半身的时候我却突然觉得特别害羞，将头埋到了水里逃避，啊，我的脸一定全部都红了，不，可能连脖子都红了。接着就感觉到他走进了鱼缸，水漫了出去，“kame,你真的是一只乌龟吗？再不出来，我过来了哦”，“我只是在练习憋气而已”抬头却只是看到他带着玩味的笑容发出一声轻笑。在感觉到腿互相紧贴的时候，我终于忍不住背对他站了起来，快速拿过浴巾裹住下半身逃跑了。啊，自己怎么就这么逃跑了，一边懊悔一边穿上了睡衣，冷静，我需要冷静一下。收拾完客厅以后终于心情平复了一点。这时他却系着浴巾从浴室出来了。突然就像被彰附身一样一边撒娇一边从背后抱住我“要睡了吗？好久没有一起睡了，今晚可以一起吗？”，他的身上带着我平时沐浴液的香味，炙热的呼吸喷薄在我的耳旁，刚刚平复的心情又开始蠢蠢欲动，手放在他环绕在我腰间的双手，也不知道自己是想推开还是握得更紧。“说什么呢，都多大了”，“我不管，我就要”他孩子气的说完这些话就直接将我抱到了卧室，还没等我做出更多反映，已经和他躺在一个被窝里了。虽然年少时也不是没有一起睡过一个被窝，但是现在这种情况……“你在这睡吧，我去客房”，刚想起身就被他一把抱住，像小猫一样蹭了一下我的脖子，似乎还感觉到他湿润的嘴唇轻贴着我的后颈。“kame,睡吧……”一种似乎被电击的酥麻感遍布全身“p……我……”试着从被他紧抱的怀里转过身，你这样会让我多想的，p。贪恋着这个怀抱，静静的在夜色中看着他，他并没有回答，只能听见他均匀的呼吸声，原来是睡着了，透过月色看着他的睡颜，长而浓密的睫毛，总也看不厌的眉眼，还有饱满的嘴唇，并不是第一次看见他的睡颜，也不是第一次同睡在一张床上，但却是第一次被这么近的距离紧拥而眠。视线在嘴唇上停留了许久，试着轻轻的将自己的唇印在上面。在这个静谧的夜晚似乎只能听到自己快要从胸膛里鼓动而出的心跳声。只是轻轻的碰触，就已经让我心如雷动。从被窝里握住他的手，拿到唇边轻吻他的指尖。他就像一个熟睡的天使。“晚安，p”就这样看着他渐渐睡着。我的睡梦中只有你，因为你一直在我心中。

清早是被小鸟的鸣叫声叫醒的，睁开眼就看到他的睡脸在离我那么近的距离，就在我还在发呆的时候， 他却突然睁开了双眼，看着我，展露了一个笑颜，阳光照射在他的脸上，一切看起来都如梦似幻，这是真实存在的吗？“kame，早安~”无时无刻不在释放自己魅力的他，有着让人着迷的魔力。或许是我看着他的眼神太过于痴汉，他一边看着我一边笑到“kame是被我迷住了吗？如果是kame的话，可以的哦”，感觉到自己似乎马上就脸红了，“哈哈哈，kame害羞的样子还是那么可爱”可恶……“不要说让人误会的话，我会当真的哦”说出口之后我马上就后悔了，害怕知道接下来的答案，但回答我的只是他变得认真的表情和逐渐靠近的脸，以及落在唇瓣的轻吻。“讨厌吗？”讨厌？怎么可能，看着他的眼睛我只能缓慢的摇了摇头，脑袋已经快要当机了，看着他又要准备逼近的脸庞“等会！我还没刷牙！唔……唔……”有别于刚刚浅尝即止的轻吻，即使在亲吻的时候也能感觉到他的温柔，轻吮，辗转，渐渐的自己也化被动为主动，翻身将他压在身下，两人的呼吸都变得急促，他的手也开始在我的身上游移，亲吻时发出的声音似乎让整个空气都变热了，男人清晨特有的反映似乎也变成了催化剂。脑子里已经没有空余的时间去想为什么会变成现在这样，也没有时间去想之后该怎么办，我已经失去了冷静和理智，只是想要更多……

“唔……别……”某个敏感部位被握住，稍微逃离开他的唇舌，带着喘息，他只是眼神迷离的看着我，却没有停下手上的动作。我能从他的眼中看到有火焰在燃烧。睡衣早已不知丢到何处，我的手也被他引导着握住了他那里。最终在对方手中释放了。两人都早已被汗浸湿，注视着对方，似乎大家都有点疑惑为什么会变成这样，但马上又从他眼中看到了笑意，凑近彼此，又交换了一个亲吻。我知道，从今天开始我又会每天更爱他一点。

从那天以后，我们之间并没有去确认我们之间这样到底算什么关系，这已经变得不重要，我们之间的信赖已经变得非常强大，早已是两位一体。他有主动邀请我参加他和lily桑的元旦聚会，将他的朋友非常珍重的介绍给我，和大家相处的都非常愉快，也有打入以我为会长的KC俱乐部，后辈们在聚会时看到他出现时那霜打的茄子的样子，我至今记忆犹新，在后辈面前他也没有什么架子，很快就和大家打成一片。工作时在外人面前也会忍不住暴露出私下的样子和相处模式，但我们也并没有想特意隐瞒，杂志拍摄的时候也是，随着关系的亲密，他的占有欲渐渐显现，不过我喜欢这样的感觉，被需要，被宠溺。自己也忍不住想在人前炫耀，录制节目的时候，他也总是温柔的看着我。虽然基本是我在说，但是他的温柔让我很有安心感，特别的放松，杀青那天他还写了一封信，好像情书一样，听到那句“我们的永别永远都不会到来哦”的时候，我的笑意再也忍不住的浮现眼底，那一瞬间的幸福已将我填满。之后他的突然出现也给了我很大的惊喜，明明那么忙，已经写了信，还赶来看我，迎接他的是我充满爱意的拥抱。

之后会怎么样，其实早已和他达成了共识，命运的红绳也早已将我们相连，从相遇持续至今的幸福，不切实际又怎么样，今后的命运由我们一起去描绘，只有我们才能看到的幸福，无论何时，在这人生中，只要有你就好。

PS：暂时告一段落，PK的故事永远未完待续！！还有更多番外等待着大家~之后会慢慢放出~~敬请期待~！


End file.
